Three Suns on Mobius
by Chris Atola
Summary: Triplets from the distant planet of Sivao find themselves on Sonic Underground Mobius. DEAD FIC
1. Chapter 1

Sivaoans belong to Ms. Janet Kagan, the author of the Star Trek novel, Uhura's Song. Sunset, Sunlight, Sunrise and their mother belong to me. All Sonic the Hedgehog characters, for example, the SU, belong to their respective owners.  
AN: You don't have to have read Uhura's Song to understand this, but it might help a bit to know about Sivaoans. Too bad the book went out of print years ago.  
Oh, and no flames! This is my first fic! Polite criticism is alright, but flames will just be deleted. I'd also appreciate ideas, I don't exactly know which way this story should go.  
This was originally put up on Mobius Library, but last I checked, it had gone down. I don't know about now, though...  
21st of September 2003: I did a bit of remodeling. The text was all one block, and a bit hard to read. Hope it's a bit easier now.  
  
Three Suns on Mobius By Chris Atola  
  
Sunlight to- Sallen hung form a tree by her tail, waiting for her brother, Sunset, and sister Sunrise, who were still in the tent, talking to their mother, FullMoon. "Sunset, Sunrise!" she called, "Come on, what's taking so long?"  
"Coming! Don't tie your tail in a knot!" Sunlight hissed in frustration, as her siblings slowly came out of the tent. Sunset was wearing a belt with a knife; other than that, he wore no clothing, not even shoes, as Sivaoans have no need to.  
Their mother called to them, "Sunlight, I want you three back home by nightfall. No buts about it!"  
"But Mum..."  
"I said, no buts!"  
"Come on," said Sunset, "Let's go." The three kids ran off into the forest, heading for a small clearing a couple of kilometres away. About halfway there, Sunset tripped on something, causing Sunlight and Sunrise to crash into him, and land on top of him.  
When they looked up, they were in an entirely different place; their surroundings were just an open plain, not a tree in sight. "I don't think we're on Sivao anymore, guys," said Sunlight, quietly, "The grass is different, look. That's not _kila_ grass, or anything like it."  
"What's that?!" exclaimed Sunset, pointing with his tail toward a cloud of dust heading their way.  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's anything good! Run!" all three took off, hoping to outrun whatever it was. They soon tired, though, and had to slow down, to discover that their 'tail', as it were, was now only ten metres away.  
  
"I. can't. go much. further!" panted Sunset.  
"Neither can I, but it's either running or fighting that thing!" replied Sunlight.  
"I agree!" The machine was now four metres away, and ready to fire a stun weapon at the Sivaoans.  
"HALT," it droned, "SURRENDER, FREEDOM FIGHTERS, AND PREPARE TO BE ROBOTICIZED AT ROBOTROPOLIS."  
"What? Where?" asked the youngsters at once. Then they were knocked out by the Swatbot's blaster. They came to in transparent tubes, about half an hour later. On the other side of the glass tubes, was an extremely fat human, who was gloating about having three new prisoners.  
"Let us go!" yelled Sunlight, "We didn't do anything, we're not even from this planet!"  
"No, I will not let you go; I will roboticize you three. That will give me three new, even stronger workerbots!" Suddenly, there was an explosion, which shattered the glass of the tubes, allowing Sunlight, Sunrise and Sunset to escape. The explosion also sent Robotnik against the wall, leaving a large dent.  
  
"Let's try this way!" suggested Sunrise, pointing to the left.  
"No, that way!" argued Sunset, pointing to the right.  
"Let's make compromise, and head the middle way," suggested Sunlight. Sunlight's choice proved the correct one, and they were out of the building in no time.  
As they went deeper into the city, they saw a number of people being dragged off by Swatbots, evidently to be roboticized. The kids hid in a side alley until the Swats had passed, and then re-emerged, only to be attacked by yet another Swat.  
The triplets were gearing up to fight, having exposed their claws and bared their teeth, when three forms appeared and helped them defeat the Swatbot. When the 'bot was a pile of scrap, the kids faced their rescuers, three hedgehogs.  
"Who are you kids, and why do you keep getting attacked by Swats?" asked the blue one.  
"Kids? We're fifteen years old! Just about ready to Walk!" exclaimed Sunset.  
"We're Sivaoans," cut in Sunlight, "My name's Sunlight, this is Sunset, and this is Sunrise. We got thrown here from Sivao, for some reason, and got captured by a really fat human, who wanted to roboticize us. There was an explosion, though, which broke the tubes. We got out, and here we are! Do you know how we could get home? Mum's probably tied her tail in a knot by now!" She looped her tail at the thought of her mother with a knotted tail. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sivaoans belong to Ms. Janet Kagan, the author of the Star Trek novel, Uhura's Song. All Sonic the Hedgehog characters, for example, the SU, belong to their respective owners. Sunset, Sunlight, Sunrise, Chris Atola, Joonatan Leijona, Firstlight to-Vensre, TellTale to-Vensre and the Explorer are mine. Star Trek(ish) references aren't mine. They're copyrighted to Paramount. (I think.)  
  
AN: I couldn't think of a way to continue this with only the existing characters, so I decided to add time-guardian Chris in as well.  
  
Three Suns on Mobius By Chris Atola  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Christina Atola, a time-guardian, was on the command bridge of her starship, the Explorer. Well, actually the ship wasn't hers but her friend TellTale's, but it might as well have been hers, since she was in command at the moment.  
  
She was only just getting used to her blending with LongTail to- Sivao, a Sivaoan female who'd received a fatal injury when her ship came under attack. LongTail had suggested the blending, and being the goodie-two- shoes she was, Chris had agreed. Not that she regretted her decision, LongTail knew a lot of things about survival that Chris didn't, which could be useful later on in life.  
  
They had just entered orbit of a vaguely familiar planet, one Chris was trying hard to recognise. Eventually, it clicked. This was Mobius, the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Chris wasn't really surprised that she hadn't recognised it right away, since she'd only known about the aforementioned TV series (plural) for a couple of years before she became time-guardian.  
  
As Chris watched, an escape pod winked into her view from the other side of the planet. She had the sudden compulsion to rescue whoever was in that pod.  
  
"TellTale," she said, turning to the rightful captain of the ship, "Is there any way we can beam whoever is in that pod on board? I think it's important to the timeline that we get whoever it is out of the pod."  
  
"Maybe. 'Though it would be easier to have someone on board to make it easier to lock on."  
  
"I'll go," Chris volunteered without a moments thought.  
  
"No, Chris, if something goes wrong..."  
  
"Then someone else will become time-guardian. I don't care, I'm going." Chris was adamant, and refused to budge on her decision.  
  
"...Fine. But no unnecessary risks."  
  
"Who do you think I am? 'Course I'll be careful." Chris flashed a grin and took off for the transporter room.  
  
TellTale watched her go and sighed. Chris would rush in where angels feared to tread. Someday she'd get herself killed. Oh, if he'd only known how correct his thoughts would be in a couple decades...  
  
Chris ran at a steady pace toward the transporter room, already wondering who was in the pod. She had a hunch, but didn't want to voice it out loud until she was certain. In only a minute, she was in the escape pod looking around. She was surprised to see that her hunch had been correct. The passenger of the pod was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, straight out of Sonic Adventure 2, Battle.  
  
"Oh golly. Chris to Explorer. Two to beam up." Seconds later, Chris found herself in the transporter room. "I need a stretcher. Someone mind helping me get him to sickbay?" A Sivaoan by the name of Firstlight to- Vensre stepped forward. She and Chris got Shadow on the stretcher and to sickbay.  
  
Once there, Chris and Firstlight moved Shadow into one of the beds and called for the doctors. Quickfoot to- Sallen* came over almost immediately, and Chris explained what had happened.  
  
She was shooed out of sickbay, after having made Quickfoot promise she'd let her know when Shadow woke up, so she headed to her quarters, and straight to the records of the previous time-guardian, Joonatan Leijona.  
  
Chris was surprised to see what Joonatan had achieved in his time as guardian, including a report on his latest activities on a version of Mobius, which Chris recognised as Sonic Underground Mobius. It turned out that Shadow was Queen Aleena's fourth child, but he'd been removed after six months of time as a foetus and grown in a tank, then taken to ARK in the current dimension. 'O...K... Now I've seen everything,' Chris thought.  
  
'Well what did you expect, a normal CV?' LongTail, Chris's Sivaoan alter ego asked, to which Chris had no answer.  
  
"Chris, please report to sickbay," came Quickfoot's voice over the intercom. Chris headed out the door and retraced her steps to sickbay. As she entered, Chris noticed Quickfoot was in almost a fighting stance, a few metres from Shadow's bed. Presumably Quickfoot expected him to panic and start fighting when he woke up.  
  
Well, she wasn't that far off. When Shadow woke up, his first thought must have been that he was back in GUN's clutches. He started thrashing around, and almost fell off the bed.  
  
Chris stepped forward and tried to hold him down, saying, "Calm down, no-one here's about to hurt you. AI!" she cried out in pain as one of his sharp quills pricked her on the arm, and jumped back. "Will you just calm down!" She examined her arm to find the quill still rather deeply embedded in her skin. Quickfoot pulled the quill out, ignoring Chris's protests and gave her an antiseptic pad to wipe the cut with.  
  
"This is alcohol, right?" Chris asked, eyeing the pad apprehensively. At Quickfoot's whiskers' forward arch**, she sighed, "I hate the stuff..." and pressed the pad down on the cut, wincing. "Ouch..." She turned back to Shadow, who was now sitting up. He looked sheepish at her glare and apologised.  
  
Chris's features softened immediately and she said, "Watch what you're doing with those quills of yours. You could put someone's eye out!"  
  
Chris and Shadow became fast friends over time. They swithced stories, which resulted in a mutual understanding. She told him what she'd found in Joonatan's records, which surprised him to no end. "I've got family? he asked.  
  
"Looks like it. Want to meet them?" At Shadow's nod, Chris called TellTale and asked him if he could take them to the appropriate dimension.  
  
"Alright. Right away?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. I think we'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks, TellTale. Chris out."  
  
Indeed, a few minutes later Chris's viewscreen showed Mobius in its full beauty. "Come on, let's get over to the transporter room. We're heading down to what was once Mobotropolis, a garden city. It's now called Robotropolis, and it's _not_ the most cheerful place in the galaxy."  
  
*No relation to Sunrise, Sunlight and Sunset.  
  
**That's the Sivaoan's equivalent of a nod.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


End file.
